


Dream Lover

by ArkhamHorror



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Dream Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, gender neutral reader, there aren't enough squip/reader fics tbh so i'm here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamHorror/pseuds/ArkhamHorror
Summary: You accidentally have a lewd dream about the Squip and he definitely knows.





	Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

> If we had Squips, most of us would be in this boat, let's be real.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You couldn’t remember falling into your bed. And you couldn’t remember even getting home. You could barely remember your lips meeting his for the first time, but yet, here you were. Him on top of you, bodies pressed together with a newfound passion. This was weird, but you kind of liked it. This was definitely weird. You didn’t even know this was a possibility.

His electric eyes flickered more fervently than usual, creating an intense fluorescent pattern that made you unable to look away. Had the Squip always been so beautiful? And for that matter, had the Squip always been so... solid? His touch was heavy and absolute, so different than the tingly, ghostly brushes of sensation you were used to feeling from him. His hands roamed at your sides as he explored. You bit your bottom lip in response to the Squip pressing his mouth into the crook of your neck, switching between feathery kisses and feral bites. The stubble that covered his jaw scratched your sensitive skin almost uncomfortably, but you enjoyed how real everything was. He was here. In this moment. No longer a strange, cerebral hallucination.

You touched his shoulders hesitantly, fearing that your hands would pass right through him, breaking the illusion, but they stayed. With the feeling of something substantial confirmed, you eagerly wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. He sucked at that sensitive spot on your neck, and you had no idea how he knew about it, but you could get used to this. Your hands moved lower, trailing along his jaw and neck until they were unbuttoning his crisp, white dress shirt at an agonizingly tedious pace. It felt like you couldn’t move any faster if you tried. Everything was slow motion. Everything was so heavy. He backed away, straddling your hips, but allowed you to continue, watching you in a way that made you self-conscious.

He brushed his thumb across your cheek in a surprisingly tender manner, one touch displaying more emotion than you ever expected possible from a computer. What was happening? How was this happening, again? This was like... wow. He smiled, shrugging off his shirt the rest of the way once you had finished working your way to the bottom. Oh God, the Squip was half naked on top of you and he was so _hot_. Oh wow. You sucked in a nervous breath, heart racing in your chest. It was beating so hard that you could feel the motions vibrate throughout your veins. Your brain was impossibly clouded with confusion and lust. So many questions. Did they matter? You didn’t think they really did. All that mattered was that he was half naked, and he definitely needed to be _fully_ naked.

Tentatively, you reached toward the button of his slacks. Part of you wanted to rip them right off, and yet the other part wanted to savor this moment. This moment of absolute gratification. As if to urge you on, the Squip ground his weight into your hips, pressing his ass suggestively into your lap. You popped the button open, eyes wide and face flushed. Your fingers fumbled for a second before gently tugging down the zipper. 

_Zap._

“Ouch!” You sat up in bed suddenly, feeling hotter than normal and sticky with sweat. Your head was foggy and it took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the relative darkness of the room. The Squip’s holographic form gave off a faint blue glow as he stood at the end of your bed, arms crossed, looking quite disgruntled.

“What are you dreaming about?” He asked accusingly, as if he didn’t already know.

Your face grew even hotter and your breath caught in your throat. Oh right. He sees your dreams too. Oh no. Oh no, oh no. He saw you trying to take his pants off. Jesus Christ.

“I... uh... Well, you... we... It wasn’t, errr... Nothing.” You panicked.

“No stuttering,” The Squip rewarded you with another light shock. “I need sleep just as much as you do, so I can create backup files of the data I collect daily. I cannot perform these basic functions when you are drawing my processors into your inappropriate fantasies.”

“Wait, what?” You asked, blushing even harder than before at the realization that you hadn’t just dreamed that. On some bizarre level, that actually _was_ his consciousness. In your dream. Kissing you. On top of you. Grinding on you. “ _Oh my God._ ”

“I’m never sleeping again,” You decided.

“That would be ridiculously stupid,” The Squip said impatiently. “Go back to sleep immediately. Just stop bringing me into it. I refuse to indulge your petty and absurd delusions; I have critical operations to perform.”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“So if that was sort of actually you, does that mean-”

“No.”

“Are you sure you didn't-”

“No.”

“Maybe we could-”

“Absolutely not.”

“But why would-”

“Still no.”

“... Goodnight, Squip.”

“Goodnight.”

Through your sleep fogged vision, you were almost sure that you saw the Squip smirk before he dissipated away.


End file.
